


Un sostegno che ci sarà sempre

by AkaneMikael



Series: 2019 [23]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, POV Lew, POV Seb
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: A parte che progettare come salvare insieme il pianeta Terra, Seb e Lewis sono un fortissimo sostegno uno per l'altro al punto che si sono influenzati a vicenda aiutandosi a crescere e migliorare nelle mancanze che avevano. È così che Seb riesce a raddrizzare una situazione in totale rottura con Charles senza mettere in mezzo Lewis.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Series: 2019 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1313135
Kudos: 8





	Un sostegno che ci sarà sempre

**Author's Note:**

> GP del Brasile, il penultimo, quando Seb e Charles si toccano per intenderci. Qua i POV sono di entrambi ed a parte che affrontare l’annosa questione Seb-Charles che era doverosa, infatti ho voluto inserire anche una scena su di loro, c’è pure lo splendido sodalizio di Seb e Lewis che insieme cercano di salvare il pianeta. Non so se solo io li vedo come i precursori di un movimento di ecosostenibilità nella F1 (ho sentito che sul serio stanno facendo progetti insieme in merito) ma a me la cosa piace da morire. Sono sempre più un tutt’uno, hanno le stesse idee su ciò che conta e niente, li amo, non so che altro dire ad un certo punto. Le mie fic puntano tutto a quello ed amo un sacco che anche loro siano molto più aperti davanti agli altri e si spiattellino così impunemente.   
> Buona lettura a tutti. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

#  UN SOSTEGNO CHE CI SARÀ SEMPRE

#  [](https://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb973.jpg)[](https://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb974.jpg)[](https://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb975.jpg)[](https://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb977.jpg)[](https://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb977.jpg)

/Seb/

Non l’abbiamo cominciata di proposito, è successo così piano piano, quasi per caso, quasi senza farlo apposta in effetti.   
Lewis ha sempre avuto questa cosa dell’ecosostenibilità, segue un sacco di associazioni e pagine che si occupano di sensibilizzare il pianeta e lui fa un sacco di cose in favore di questa missione, cose molto pratiche ma anche sostegni economici che non pubblicizza, cose che faccio anche io.   
Lui è sempre stato preso da questa, negli ultimi tempi più il tutto peggiorava nonostante ciò che si cerca di fare, peggio lui stava, così mentre lui aveva le sue varie crisi emotive in merito, io cercavo di tirarlo su.   
In questo ho iniziato ad aiutarlo, a parlarne, insomma.   
Una volta che ne parli fai progetti in un certo senso... si potrebbe fare questo, si dovrebbe fare quello.  
Poi a lui è sempre stato a cuore il problema maggiore che noi come piloti di F1 siamo chiamati a guardare senza nasconderci dietro il resto che facciamo.   
La F1 è uno degli sport più inquinanti per il pianeta, a noi piace e la faremo finchè potremo, ma non significa che non c’è modo per migliorare le cose, per non renderla meno inquinante.   
Lui ha sempre sofferto molto di questa contraddizione, perché ama profondamente correre e lo farà finchè potrà, ma ama profondamente il pianeta ed io amo la sua sensibilità, il suo dolore, le sue crisi reali e sincere in merito a questo.  
E solo io lo conosco al punto da sapere che è spaccato per il fatto che sale su una macchina e la tira al massimo inquinando un sacco il suo adorato pianeta, e lo fa solo per divertimento personale.   
Così ad un certo punto ci siamo messi a parlare proprio di quello, invece di generalizzare o di puntare a problemi più facilmente risolvibili.  
Perché sono fatto così.   
\- Senti Lewis, ma come si potrebbe fare per alleggerire le cose in F1? Per renderla più ecosostenibile? - Gli ho detto un giorno. Lui mi ha guardato sorpreso e stizzito, come se pensasse che lo stessi prendendo in giro ha risposto acido:   
\- Lo sai che la F1 non potrà mai essere ecosostenibile! - non mi sono rassegnato, sapevo avrebbe detto quello.   
\- Lo so, ma questo non significa che non possiamo renderla più ecosostenibile di come lo è ora, alleggerire le cose, migliorare ciò che si può. Ovvio che il motore elettrico è la soluzione, ma quello non sarà più F1, la FE non è interessante, non per noi, non per la maggior parte. Ma davvero, e dico... DAVVER O non si può migliorare comunque le cose? - E così con questa provocazione l’ho spinto a pensarci.   
Da lì non abbiamo smesso di parlarne, ho portato un elenco di problemi che nella F1 vanno contro l’ecosostenibilità, ho diviso quella lista in due e col mio tipico pragmatismo ho messo da un lato i problemi irrisolvibili, dall’altro quelli risolvibili. Ciò che possiamo migliorare, che facendolo non intaccherebbe la bellezza di questo sport.   
A questo punto Lewis si è acceso, ha capito cosa intendevo, che non la sparavo grossa solo per tirarlo su di morale.   
Questa lista, questo progettare realmente l’ecosostenibilità della F1 gliel’ho portato dopo che lui aveva fatto quella piazzata di arrendersi ai problemi dell’inquinamento.   
Lui sbaglia a seguire tutte le pagine di sensibilizzazione perché loro si limitano a presentare video tragici delle cose orribili che succedono, ma questo non è un modo per risolvere le cose, perché ci starà male solo chi ci tiene già, gli altri non seguiranno comunque mai la tua pagina. Infatti Lewis ad un certo punto si è sentito di dover gettare la spugna, è stato malissimo.  
Io sono diverso da lui, i problemi provo a risolverli studiando come un matto dietro fino ad ossessionarmi da una cosa, fino al punto da mettermi pressione e distruggermi. Ma comunque cerco soluzioni reali. Io ho iniziato a progettare l’ecosostenibilità della F1 e a predicarla.   
Così lui ha visto che si poteva fare, ha guardato quella lista, ha capito che certi problemi erano risolvibili, che la F1 in realtà PUÒ essere più ecosostenibile di come è ora senza rovinare la bellezza dello sport.   
Si è riavuto.   
Sorrido ripensandoci, perché ora siamo qua, predichiamo le stesse cose, stiamo tantissimo insieme e ci mostriamo tantissimo insieme senza paura ed è bellissimo e siamo davvero presissimi da questo progetto e forse chi lo sa, saremo i precursori, i presidenti di questo club, qualcosa che ci legherà per sempre, in cui saremo dentro per sempre perché ci teniamo davvero.   
È un legame ulteriore, indissolubile, per noi è come un matrimonio, un vero matrimonio, il nostro.   
Perciò oggi è come un fulmine a ciel sereno.   
Quando io e Charles ci tocchiamo per un momento mi sento abbattuto perché non me lo aspettavo.  
È come quando abbassi la guardia perché pensi di essere al sicuro, di essere uscito dalle tue tenebre e non pensi che qualcosa possa di nuovo turbarti, pensi che starai comunque sempre bene in qualche modo.  
E poi non è così e ti abbatti, ti abbatti per un momento storico dove ti senti le sabbie mobili intorno alla gola, ti guardi intorno e non trovi la luce che vedevi prima, ritrovi il buio dentro cui eri finito.   
Mi sono sentito così sceso dalla macchina dopo che la gomma è scoppiata.   
Sono stato preso dal panico.   
Ho respirato, mi sono tenuto in disparte, furi pista, prima di tornare al garage. Non volevo vedere nessuno. Mattia, i ragazzi, ma soprattutto Charles. Non ero pronto per Charles.  
In quel momento in piedi fuori dalla pista a fissare la mia macchina uscita dalla corsa per un contatto con Charles, non respiravo.  
Mi sentivo schiacciato dalla rabbia che saliva mentre sentivo che quei cinque minuti di follia mi stavano acchiappando di nuovo.  
Se solo avessi visto Charles in quel momento, dieci quindici minuti fa, l’avrei massacrato, avrei sbagliato, avrei esagerato.   
Mi sono dovuto fermare ed isolare. Sapevo che solo lui, solo Lewis mi avrebbe potuto aiutare ma non poteva. Lui stava correndo, in quel momento, e poi aveva fatto podio, aveva toccato Alex, era sotto investigazione, doveva vedere se era podio o no... era in un casino anche lui, non poteva vedere di me come di solito vediamo uno dell’altro.  
Lì, su quei due piedi, in quell’istante, ho capito quanto siamo dipendenti uno dall’altro per tutto.  
Il progetto dell’ecosostenibilità nella F1 è solo l’apoteosi di quanto io e lui siamo legati, perché quel progetto è il nostro matrimonio.  
Io ho aiutato Lewis ad uscire dalla sua crisi personale con l’esistenza, lui aiuta me a non uccidermi quando salgo su una Ferrari. Perché è questo che rischio e che ho rischiato quest’anno correndo nelle condizioni oscure in cui facevo.   
Siamo dipendenti uno dall’altro.   
Ma dovevo cavarmela da solo, non potevo andare da lui e dirgli ‘guardami negli occhi e dimmi di calmarmi’.   
Così ora eccomi qua a bussare alla piccola stanza privata del garage di Charles, dove lui si è rifugiato poco fa dopo aver fatto i complimenti a Pierre.   
Charles mi guarda negli occhi, i suoi sono tempesta, si vede tutto il caratteraccio che ha in realtà.   
Non so quanto faccio bene, ma so che bisogna farlo.  
Mattia ha detto che oggi non ci saranno riunioni e che non ne parleremo, ne parleremo a Maranello, in sede. Dobbiamo pensare tutti e due prima di parlare ufficialmente.  
Io però devo farlo ora perché non ci sto dei giorni così.   
È vero che con lui è tutto un casino, prima mi piaceva, l’ho aiutato molto, poi ho capito che a lui non fregava davvero un cazzo di me, ci sono rimasto malissimo, poi ho cercato di trovare un equilibrio, ad un certo punto pensavo di potercela fare ed ora ecco qua questa bella stronzata.   
\- Gli incidenti fra compagni succedono sempre. - Dico quindi cercando di essere l’adulto. - Non significa nulla. - Poi ci ripenso e mi correggo, la voce tesa e seria, lo sguardo grigio. - Anzi, significa che entrambi siamo disposti a tutto pur di vincere. - Charles a questo punto parla, anche lui ha una voce tesa e bassa col suo solito accento francese.   
\- Significa che non ci sono compagni in realtà. Nessuno è compagno di nessuno. Ed è quello che ho sempre pensato mentre tutti giocano a fare squadra. Al momento giusto, quando si tratta di vincere, ognuno pensa per sé, non esistono colori e bandiere. Solo che ci sono quelli sinceri come me e Max che lo dicono rischiando di essere gli stronzi di turno, e quelli che non lo dicono per fare la parte dei buoni! - Vorrei ribattere ‘ma quando l’avresti detto?’ Però nel suo caso ha dimostrato ad azioni, più che detto a parole. Ci sta comunque. - Se due persone hanno la stessa macchina è solo una questione di regole, tutto lì! Non esistono compagni, non ci sono squadre! Perché al momento giusto tutti corrono per loro stessi! - Dice rabbioso mentre non riesce a trattenere la tempesta che ha dentro, io chiudo la porta dietro di me e a questo punto capisce che può lasciarsi andare, si gira e dà un calcio ad una sedia. - Passo io come l’egoista che vuole solo vincere, ma siamo tutti così! Ci sono tantissimi casi di compagni che hanno incidenti, in certi il rapporto si deteriora e viene vissuto come un dramma, ma non è giusto cazzo! È la F1, tutti vogliono vincere e se c’è l’occasione tutti cercheranno di farlo, dannazione! Però qua sono io il cattivo! - Spalanco gli occhi mentre lo guardo nella sua furia libera.   
\- Tu pensi che tutti daranno contro a te e ti biasimeranno? - Alza le spalle sempre nervoso.   
\- Certo, tutti ti adorano! - Così scoppio a ridere ironico e lo spiazzo, si ferma e mi fissa.   
\- Buffo perché io vedo esattamente la stessa cosa per te. - A questo punto si ferma per capire cosa sto dicendo, se sono serio, così sospiro e mi calmo. Mi sento meglio in qualche modo, era giusto parlarne. Non ha detto cose sbagliate, ma non sono completamente vere.   
\- Ascolta. La F1 nasce con una coppia di piloti dove viene scelto il primo ed il secondo. È impossibile che la stessa squadra faccia le stesse strategie per entrambi, capisci? È inevitabile avvantaggiare uno dei due, solo che se fai confusione e scegli prima uno poi l’altro per non fare torto a nessuno, sei un pivello. Questo non funziona per un sacco di motivi e quest’anno la Ferrari te li sta mostrando tutti. Si crea caos fra i piloti che iniziano a correre nell’anarchia, le strategie usate così a caso non aiutano nessuno in realtà. Tu devi prendere ad esempio la Mercedes... Loro hanno sempre avuto chiaro che è Lewis il primo pilota, Val e Nico si sono strappati un posto vincente, ma è sempre stato Lewis il primo pilota. E lì le cose hanno sempre funzionato. Circa. - Non starò a specificare che con Nico ad un certo punto è andato tutto a puttane. - è così la F1. Ci sono le squadre, per ognuna ci sono 2 piloti, ogni squadra punta su uno e deve far di tutto per farlo vincere, o non otterrà risultati utili e quest’anno che hanno cercato di far contenti tutti senza scegliere un pilota, lasciando che ce la cavassimo da soli e gareggiassimo fra di noi... ecco il risultato. UN CAZZO! - Con questo concludo il mio sermone in stile Lewis. Da quando sto con lui parlo molto di più. Charles in questo deve essersi calmato e aver capito cosa intendo.   
\- Sì però la F1 moderna non è più così. I 2 piloti vogliono entrambi vincere e se c’è quella occasione, al momento giusto cercheranno di farlo. È una realtà che va accettata. Se lo faranno, smetteranno di rompere il cazzo. Sei tu che hai dato il via al movimento ‘più libertà nella F1’! - Rido al modo in cui la chiama, ma annuisco e capisco che anche lui non ha torto.   
\- Lo so, è vero, non hai torto. Ora le cose sono così e tutti vogliamo più libertà. Però è una questione di logica. Se la stessa persona si occupa di due persone, è impossibile che siano entrambi sullo stesso piano e che abbiano le stesse opportunità per tutto l’anno. Impossibile. E avvantaggiare ora uno, ora l’altro, porta solo a più caos. Vuoi sapere cosa penso davvero? Cosa ci ha rovinato quest’anno sul serio? - Charles che è davvero più calmo, con la tuta appesa alla vita e l’asciugamano intorno al collo, i capelli scarmigliati, lì davanti a me a respirare senza più l’ira funesta di prima.   
\- L’incapacità della squadra che ci gestisce? - Rido divertito. Annuisco e correggo.   
\- Non dovevano scegliere te finchè io ero qua. - Charles colpito da questo risponde subito.   
\- L’hanno detto tutti quando mi hanno ingaggiato, non capivo cosa intendessero. Per me potevamo essere un’ottima squadra, sapevo di poter imparare tanto da uno che ha vinto 4 mondiali... - Sorrido più morbido e ritrovo la pazienza e la calma persa. Mi sento meglio anche io e sono contento di essere riuscito a gestirla senza Lewis dietro di me. Sto diventando grande anche io.   
\- Sì però un pilota che vince 4 mondiali, arriva nella macchina dei suoi sogni... finchè la guiderà tenterà sempre di vincere il quinto. Lo sapevano tutti. Così come sapevano che tu sei nato per vincere. Due così non devono stare insieme. È lo stesso motivo per cui io e Lewis non siamo mai stati messi insieme e mai lo saremo. In Mercedes le cose funzionavano finchè Nico non voleva vincere un mondiale, quando si è messo in testa di vincerlo è andato tutto a puttane. Ora con Val funziona perché lui sta al suo posto, sa che Lewis sarà sempre il primo, ci prova a superarlo, ma non pretende che Toto lo tratti come Lewis. Capisci cosa dico? Ci sono certi piloti che non possono stare sotto lo stesso colore. - Charles ora sembra capirlo davvero, si siede sulla sedia che prima ha calciato dopo averla raddrizzata, riprende la bottiglia di energizzante che aveva messo giù e la sorseggia fissandomi pensieroso, totalmente diverso da prima.   
\- Cosa possiamo fare? - Alzo le spalle ironico.   
\- Ormai niente. Hanno sbagliato loro. Noi finchè saremo insieme, ancora un anno sicuramente, continueremo entrambi a cercare di vincere, loro faranno i soliti casini perché non capiranno mai un cazzo. Poi quando me ne andrò ti auguro che prendano un secondo pilota stile Val... che sappia stare al suo posto quando conta e che non pretenda nulla. - Le cose sono chiare.   
\- Ce la dobbiamo cavare da soli. - Speravo ad un certo punto di poter contare su di lui, io sarei stato un aiuto per lui, lui per me, perché sapevo che da quelli là fuori non avremmo avuto nulla. Ovviamente mi sono sbagliato, mi sono illuso.   
Comunque va bene lo stesso. Me ne farò una ragione.   
Guardo l’ora, è passato un po’, chissà se Lewis ha un momento per me, ora.   
\- Ci vediamo a Maranello domai. - Faccio poi con l’aria di uno che non serba più rancore. Charles mi guarda capendo che forse per assurdo in qualche modo la nostra cosa si è circa risolta. Anche se non deve aver chiaro come e cosa pensare in proposito.   
Quando esco mi sento più leggero, anche se torna la voglia di dare un ceffone ad alcuni di questi qua geni del male che non hanno capito cosa significa strategia di scuderia.   
Scuoto la testa.   
Spesso la strategia migliore è proprio la gestione adeguata dei due piloti. Ma figurati, non lo capiranno mai. Finchè pensano che possiamo essere liberi di gareggiare come vogliamo fra di noi, i risultati non arriveranno mai.   
Ma fanculo, ora devo trovare un momento con Lewis, devo fargli vedere che sto meglio o chissà quanto sta preoccupato! 

/Lew/

Ho solo capito che le due Ferrari si sono toccate e sono uscite dalla gara a tre giri dalla fine e sono andato in confusione, infatti ho fatto pure io uno dei miei rari errori ed ho toccato Alex. In testa c’avevo in un millesimo di secondo migliaia di cose su Seb. Seb e Charles. Quel piccolo bastardo di Charles. Seb il mio amore che ora sarà distrutto. Seb e i suoi maledetti 5 minuti di terrore. E poi ci sono io che tocco la macchina di Alex che esce e rientra alla fine, poverino. Sarebbe stato sul podio, se lo meritava.   
Mi è dispiaciuto un sacco.  
Quando abbiamo finito la gara sapevo che mi avrebbero dato i secondi di penalità, erano giusti, perciò non ho nemmeno esultato, non aveva poi tanto senso. E poi avevo ancora trecento cose a cui pensare, fra cui cercare Alex e scusarmi con lui, poi mi sono complimentato col neo promosso Pierre ed il suo assurdo secondo posto e poi con Max che merita il primo.   
Ho dovuto fare anche molte altre cose come al solito ed aspettare il verdetto della FIA che però sapevo sarebbe andato in un solo modo. Insomma, nella mia mente c’era esclusivamente Seb, correre da lui e buttargli un secchio di acqua ghiacciata addosso, invece non potevo fare nulla, cazzo. Nemmeno recuperare il telefono e scrivergli. Volevo beccare Val al volo, ma lui è uscito durante la gara e non era nemmeno nei paraggi. Lui magari poteva andare per conto mio a mettergli una mano sulla testa e dirgli ‘stai buono, a cuccia!’  
Ho fatto tutto impaziente, aspettando che mi liberassero ed ora eccomi qua a correre verso il suo garage, nella speranza sia ancora qua. Probabilmente saranno in riunione, in questo caso forse dovrei andare al loro Motorhome, mi faccio ventimila domande in una volta, ma quando mi tuffo nel garage Ferrari fregandomi di essere beccato o meno, trovo pochissime persone, quasi nessuno in effetti. Prevalentemente comunque intenti a sbaraccare. Meravigliato guardo che non sembrano riunioni o litigi in corso, forse sono nel Motorhome.   
\- Seb? - Chiedo ad uno di quelli che sta sistemando. Lui indica il Motorhome dicendo che dovrebbe essere nella sua stanza. - Non in riunione? - Chiedo per evitare comunque figure di merda oltre a questa. Il giovane mi guarda scuotendo la testa, sembra non molto stupito di vedermi qua a cercare Seb.   
\- Mattia ha rimandato tutto a domani. - annuisco. Quella testa vuota non sa nemmeno come approcciarsi a loro, ora come ora sa di avere due bombe atomiche fra le mani, ma lui non è un artificiere e non sa proprio come gestirli, si prende del tempo per capire come fare, non per permettere loro di calmarsi.   
Ringrazio e vado dritto verso il paddock e successivamente al loro rossissimo ed appariscente Motorhome. Passo dal lato in modo di non essere notato, sbuco direttamente nei pressi della sua stanza. L’uscita secondaria è sempre una manna. Mi muovo come un ninja sapendo perfettamente come fare per non esser notato. Non che poi sarebbero sorpresi, credo...   
Quando arrivo alla sua stanza, apro direttamente senza bussare, non penso di trovare cose che non dovrei trovare e se le trovassi sarebbe meglio affrontarle.   
Nella mia mente potrebbe esserci Seb che sgozza Charles. Perché Seb che mi tradisce non è contemplato nemmeno nei miei deliri più profondi.   
Quando arrivo lo trovo con un asciugamano alla vita appena uscito dalla doccia, è tutto fumante e caldo, il vapore sale dalla sua pelle cadaverica, mentre la sua espressione è tutta un programma. Mi guarda senza stupirsi molto e mi sorride un po’ tirato mentre mi lascio cadere la tuta alla vita e lo abbraccio subito rifugiandomi nel suo petto nudo e bagnato che mi dà conforto.   
Lo sento incredibilmente e sospettosamente calmo, così tanto che poi lo guardo subito di scatto, torvo.   
\- Mica ti sei preso un calmante? - Seb ride spontaneo.   
\- Perché non sto ammazzando o distruggendo? - Annuisco alzando una spalla.   
\- Sarebbe lecito pensarlo visto che sei uscito in quel modo... non ho avuto nemmeno tempo di guardare la dinamica, non so nulla. Ho solo chiesto ad Angela se sapeva qualcosa, mi ha detto che vi siete toccati e sono esplose le gomme e che tu eri incazzato, non sei tornato ai box subito, quindi non sapeva nulla. - quando sono nervoso parlo il doppio, il che è tutto un programma.   
Seb mi mette una mano sulla bocca ridendo e scuote la testa per poi sospirare. Pensa a cosa dire, gli occhi gli diventano lucidi e tristi e poi li chiude abbandonandosi ad un momento di fragilità, probabilmente. Appoggia la fronte alla mia e sospira ancora.   
\- Ora sto ancora meglio. - Si riferisce a me che lo abbraccio. Sorrido malinconico.   
\- Mi dispiace che sia andata così, potevi fare podio, c’erano le premesse per un finale di gara favoloso... - Seb mi lascia un delicatissimo bacio sulla bocca, ma vi si sofferma e rimane così come se risucchiasse la forza per proseguire.   
Poi si separa e inizia ad asciugarsi, si toglie l’asciugamano dalla vita e lo usa per finire il resto del suo corpo. Non mi viene su di saltargli addosso perché sono troppo preoccupato per lui.   
Ero ubriaco di lui e del nostro stare sempre insieme ovunque, che non ci frega più niente se ci vedono e di cosa pensano, non ci stiamo staccando. Parliamo tanto del progetto che vogliamo presentare per l’ecosostenibilità della F1, è una cosa che mi sta tantissimo a cuore e so che lui l’ha iniziato per me ed è una cosa che mi ha commosso. Ci tengo molto.   
Mi siedo sul divanetto imbottito che c’è in una delle quattro pareti e lo guardo mentre si asciuga e si veste. E parla. Sono così felice che lo faccia, non importa cosa dice, basta che mi dica tutto.   
\- Sinceramente non ho ancora analizzato al dettaglio la scena, l’ho rivista, mi pare in realtà che la colpa sia un po’ di entrambi ma devo studiarmela meglio. Da dentro ovviamente mi sembrava di averlo già passato, non so. Comunque ero fuori di me. Mi sono dovuto fermare prima di andare ai box perché sapevo gli avrei messo le mani addosso. Mi credi Lew? Tremo ancora pensandoci. - Mi mostra la mano che trema e mi strofino le labbra ancora più dispiaciuto, silenzioso scuoto la testa comprensivo e lui continua vestendosi nervoso.   
\- Mi sono calmato e poi sono andato da lui. Ho saputo che Mattia ci avrebbe parlato solo domani a Maranello, ma io non potevo far passare così tanto prima di parlare con lui. Indipendentemente da chi è colpevole il fatto è che non abbiamo finito la gara per colpa di una stronzata, perché è sempre una stronzata. Una cosa che comunque non si doveva verificare a prescindere da tutto. Dovevo solo... non lo so, non so cosa avevo in mente. Sentivo solo di dovergli dire qualcosa. - Spalanco preoccupato gli occhi e lo fisso in punta nel piccolo sedile rosso sufficientemente imbottito.   
\- L’hai picchiato? - Seb scoppia a ridere perché pensa che scherzo, ma io sono serio.  
\- Certo, l’ho fatto a pezzi ma mi serve una mano per nascondere i pezzi, mi aiuti? - Capisco che è andata meglio di quel che pensavo e forse l’ho trovato benino da come lo immaginavo proprio perché deve averci parlato. Rido e sdrammatizzo con lui.   
\- Ovviamente complici in crimine oltre che nelle sorti del pianeta! - Complici in tutto, sempre. Che bello. Seb ride ancora un po’, ormai è vestito, si sistema i capelli che lascia incasinati come sempre, come io li adoro, si carezza la barba mentre si guarda allo specchio, io mi perdo nei suoi occhi blu scuro, tempestosi.   
\- Niente, alla fine è andata abbastanza bene. Abbiamo idee differenti sul concetto di compagni di squadra, io forse la vedo ancora com’era ai tempi, lui la vede in un modo più diverso. Due compagni sono solo due piloti con la stessa macchina, ma vogliono la stessa cosa e quindi sono rivali. Io gli ho detto che quando quei 2 piloti hanno anche gli stessi capi a gestirli, è inevitabile che uno dei due debba essere considerato più dell’altro. Quando questo non succede è il caos ed è quello che è successo quest’anno. Loro non ci hanno mai gestito ed alla fine doveva succedere. Era un botto annunciato. Perché siamo entrambi due che scendono in pista solo per vincere. -   
\- Non dovevano mettervi insieme. Era ovvio succedesse. - Sorride.   
\- È quello che ho detto io. - Pensarla uguale su ciò che conta. Siamo meravigliosamente un’unica cosa sempre di più. Sorrido anche io. Seb si siede vicino a me stanco, appoggia la schiena mentre io rimango composto e mi giro verso di lui. - Comunque gli ho spiegato che è inevitabile quando ci sono 2 piloti dello stesso tipo. L’esempio da ricordare siete tu e Val e la gestione che ne fa Toto in contrasto a te e Nico con il modo in cui siete stati gestiti nel 2016 in particolare. - I ricordi di quegli anni terribili mi colpiscono come un pugno, ma capisco perché l’ha tirato in ballo. - È così che funziona la F1 e così sempre funzionerà. Sono consapevole che sta cambiando ed io stesso, come lui ha detto, mi sto battendo per renderla più libera. Ma finchè 2 piloti avranno lo stesso capo, quel capo è chiamato ad essere coerente nelle sue strategie o alla fine l’anarchia farà solo un disastro. - Cerco di sminuire un po’ la questione anche se so che un altro anno così significa solo macello. Perché se hanno fatto un incidente solo ora e non tanti, è perché Seb ha iniziato a correre per sé stesso solo da alcune gare. Non a caso è capitato oggi l’incidente e non prima.   
\- Gli incidenti fra compagni capitano, in certi momenti entrambi vogliono vincere e non pensano che l’altro gioca con te. Ci sei solo tu. Non è un dramma. - Seb sorride.   
\- Lo so, ma è anche vero che questo è lo specchio del prossimo anno. Se in cima non cambia niente, sarà un disastro. - La sua predizione disfattista è tipica del Seb stanco, frustrato ed esaurito. Ad un certo punto era malissimo, non sapevo come aiutarlo, sono contento che ne sia uscito, non so se un po’ sia anche merito mio, ma vorrei solo la sicurezza che non torni come prima.   
Si è salvato quando ha deciso di correre per sé stesso e lasciar perdere la stronzata della squadra. Non ha più nominato la parola gruppo nelle sue interviste, dopo Monza.   
Ma questo l’ha portato all’incidente di oggi.   
Mi chiedo davvero che 2020 sarà...   
Mentre cerco di soffocare la preoccupazione, mi appoggio come lui e gli prendo la mano, intrecciamo le dita e rimaniamo così a guardare davanti a noi, pensierosi. Poi dopo un po’ gira la testa verso di me e mi tocca con la spalla come è la nostra maniera.   
\- Visto che devo andare in Italia domani non torno a casa, lo sai? - Con questo lo guardo e noto l’allusione nei suoi occhi, una sorta di mano che cerca un salvagente in me. Io quel salvagente glielo lancerò sempre.   
\- Beh si dà il caso che io non ho legami ed impegni di sorta che mi obbligano ad andare in un posto piuttosto che in un altro... - Seb ride.   
\- Che contorto, bastava dire ‘mi sacrifico e sarò tutto tuo stanotte!’ - Così rido anche io e mi butto su di lui prendendogli il viso con una mano.   
\- Sarò tutto tuo stanotte! E senza sacrifici! -   
E con questo, ridendo, ci baciamo mentre il brutto ed il negativo, lentamente, lascia i nostri corpi.   
Io per lui ci sarò sempre come lui c’è sempre per me. Il resto è superabile. 


End file.
